Episode 9
Justice is the ninth episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. Nentendo’s Kono Haruo combines his monstrous size with surprising speed and agility, but cop Akoya Seishu’s got a secret plan in place. Summary In the Himalayan mountains, lived an extraordinary child called Haru. A few years later, Kono Akio from Japan arrived and invited Haru to come back with him to be a fighter for him, before moulding Haru into the monster that would come to be Kono Haruo. "The Destroyer", Kono Haruo, who represents Nentendo vs "The Executioner", Akoya Seishu, represents Wakasa Life Insurance's battle is announced. The match opens with Haruo launching for a hit, but Akoya dodging it. Haruo keeps attacking, and dodges a hit with a ridiculously acrobatic backflip. He then powerfully body charges Akoya, launching him into the arena wall. Haruo goes in for another punch, but Akoya prepares his stance like a giant shield and deflects him. Akoya's fighting style is one of subduing their opponent. After a few more deflects, Haruo yells at him and goes in for another attack. During this attack, Akoya cuts Haruo's arm. This enrages Haruo and causes him to try to attack again, though Akoya then cuts his other arm. Haruo then attacks with his Bear Killer technique, but Akoya deflects it and retaliates with a series of viciously efficient blows of his own. Haruo then grabs Akoya's robe and goes for a punch, but Akoya drops out of his robe and kicks Haruo's knee. There is then a cut-scene of villains terrorising a car thief for stealing their boss's car. A vigilante comes in to save him, but then offers him a gun and tells him he can go free if he shoots him. Confused, the vigilante explains how the guy stole a car and performed a hit and run, which needs to be punished. The thief was about to shoot him, when the vigilante (who is revealed to be Akoya) killed him. Leaving the scene of the massacre, Hiyama Shunka gives him a ride with Akoya explaining that he will serve justice until evil has been eradicated. When Haruo is threatened to be sent back to his village, he is reinvigorated and launches another attack on Akoya. However Akoya blocks it and cuts deep into Haruo's arm. Once Haruo pulls away and launches another attack, Akoya hits Haruo's liver twice. After dodging several more of Haruo's attacks, he strikes with even more hits. Haruo shouts how he is the strongest in the Himalayas when Hiyama announces it is time to finish him off. Akoya then kicks Haruo's knee in the same place as before and slams his face into his knee, knocking him unconscious. Just before the referee could declare Akoya the winner, Haruo rises back up despite still being unconscious. He then launches a powerful attack, with a noticeably different breathing pattern, and continues to launch attacks on Akoya which are more powerful than before. Haruo's old village elder explains how despite moving to Japan and getting caught up in a world of greed, the original Haru's fighting spirit still resides within him and refuses to lose. Akoya tries to kick the weakened knee again, but it has no effect and Haruo sends Akoya flying across the arena. Hiyama asks Akoya to last a few more minutes so she can finish re-analysing Haruo, but he warns her they don't have much time left. As his fighting spirit purges the poison of greed from Haruo's body, Haruo's speed continues to increase. Just before Akoya launches an attack on Haruo, Haruo's knee gives out causing him incredible pain. This gives Akoya an opening, and he kicks Haruo across the face, knocking him out; Akoya is declared the winner. After leaving the arena, Hiyama apologizes for messing up the analysis and promises to get it right next time. Akoya slaps her and tells her he'll fight without her next time as she was just a hindrance. Hiyama begs him to reconsider and he decides to give her one last chance. Anime and Manga Discrepancies * Notes & Trivia Navigation